


Все поцелуи

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Макото и Харука поспорили, и теперь Макото может поцеловать его пять раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Беты: White Kou, Gretchen_Ross.
> 
> 2\. Написано на ЗФБ для WTF Free! 2015.

Почесать кошачью шейку, встретить добрую старушку, взбежать по лестнице. Позвонить в знакомую дверь, крикнуть: «Хару!», оттянуть ворот рубашки, отдохнуть в тени дома от летней жары. Не дождаться, зайти с черного входа, снова позвать Харуку и найти его — в ванной, конечно.

Обычный порядок действий. Но совершенно необычный день.

— Доброе утро, Хару, — улыбнулся Макото и протянул ладонь.

Харука сполз по ванной ниже, над водой остались только его глаза. Он коснулся взглядом пальцев Макото, поднялся по запястью, локтю. Кожа покрылась лёгкими мурашками, как будто её невесомо трогали, и Макото на секунду зажмурился. Харука скользнул выше, к плечу, подбородку — и быстро отвёл взгляд. От его носа на поверхность воды вырвались крупные пузырьки.

Макото опустил ладонь, упер её в колено.

— О, — он наклонил голову, — значит, так? — Глубоко вдохнул и на выдохе не удержался от улыбки. Было и страшно, и волнительно, и от этой полноты предвкушения — сладко. — Тогда… Можно я получу свой первый, — Харука приподнялся, и Макото закончил растерянно: — …раз?

Харука не повернул головы. Но переместился к тому бортику, что был ближе к Макото.

Макото опустился на колени, наклонился над ванной. Щёки Харуки были мокрыми и прохладными от воды. Макото взял его лицо в ладони, согревая, стёр влагу с губ и подбородка.

— Можно? — повторил он.

Харука не ответил, и Макото его поцеловал. Мягко прижался ко рту и замер, восторженно выдыхая носом. Кажется, Харуке стало щекотно, и он поморщился. Радости у Макото было так много, что он едва не рассмеялся. Отстранился и счастливо прыснул в мокрую шею Харуки, обнимая его за плечи.

Харука настойчиво подергал его за воротник.

Макото поднял голову. Харука упрямо смотрел на него и немого хмурился.

— Хорошо. — Макото погладил его большим пальцем по виску. — Я понял.

Со всей нежностью, на которую был способен, он поцеловал Харуку ещё раз. Легко тронул губами немного сжатые губы. Медленно, давая время оценить происходящее, и ощутимо провёл по линии меж них языком.

Харука почти незаметно выдохнул и приоткрыл рот. Его теплый язык быстро скользнул по языку Макото.

— Хару…

Макото вжался в чужие губы, намочил рукав, не обратил на это внимание, настойчиво погладил своим языком под языком Харуки, услышал ещё один, уже более различимый выдох, затем всплеск, ощутил прикосновение влажной ладони к затылку и стекающие по шее холодные капли, не понял, почему не может обнять Харуку ещё крепче. Только перестав целоваться, он ощутил, как больно упирается в рёбра бортик ванной.

Вчера они с Харукой поспорили. И теперь Макото мог поцеловать его ровно пять раз.

Яркий взгляд Харуки мазнул по его переносице, опустился ниже. Щёки у него подёрнулись румянцем. Макото облизал губы.

Уже четыре.

Харука резко встал, обрызгав его. Перешагнул через бортик, прошлёпал к двери. Макото помотал головой, приходя в себя.

— Хару, — позвал он. Поднял голову и сощурился на яркий свет из окна. — Очень вредно постоянно носить гидрошорты. — Улыбка распирала изнутри, и Макото совсем ничего, ничегошеньки не мог поделать с этим неудержимым счастьем. Он поднялся и развернулся. — Почему бы не отдыхать от них хотя бы дома?

Харука не ответил, мотнул головой и ушёл готовить скумбрию.

Они как всегда безнадёжно опаздывали.

* * *

Второй поцелуй Макото получил на следующий день. Го в конце концов выгнала их из бассейна переодеваться. Бодрый Нагиса утащил Рея в душ, и Макото как раз снимал гидроштаны, чтобы пойти за ними.

— Макото.

— М? — Он переступил с ноги на ногу, вышагивая из сырых штанин, обернулся и нос к носу столкнулся с Харукой.

На этот раз тот не стал ничего дожидаться. Он сам обнял Макото и ткнулся носом ему под ключицу.

— Х…Хару… — Макото осторожно положил ладони на его плечи. — Э-это плохая идея!

Харука прижимался к нему грудью, бёдрами, коленями. А Макото стоял совсем… совсем голый!

Макото задрал голову к потолку, чтобы не видеть сосредоточенное лицо Харуки и его губы на своей груди.

Харука потянулся выше и поцеловал его в шею. Тёплое блаженство от его прикосновений делало тело лёгким и ватным. Макото держался за чужие плечи и уже не понимал, пытается ли оттолкнуть или притянуть ближе.

— Хару, пожалуйста! — взмолился он.

— Второй, Макото, — невозмутимо сказал Харука.

— Да ты… — громко простонал Макото и по шумной возне из душевой, смеху Нагисы и возмущениям Рея вспомнил, что они не одни. Понизил голос, наклонился к Харуке и горячо прошептал: — Да ты издеваешься!

Харука вытянул шею и чмокнул его в губы. Отстранился и продолжил спокойно смотреть на Макото.

— Ох, ладно!

Макото обхватил голову Харуки ладонями. И поцеловал его: крепко, сильно, с языком, с быстрыми, но ощутимыми ласками. Скользнул одной рукой по спине, обнял за пояс — Харука подался ближе.

— Доволен? — спросил Макото, оторвавшись. Губы у Харуки покраснели и немного припухли. Хотелось целоваться ещё, и Макото не удержался, быстро провёл по ним языком.

Харука приподнял уголок губ и опустил взгляд. Макото тоже посмотрел: туда, где они притирались друг к другу бедрами, где истома от поцелуя собиралась в возбуждение, где…

Макото вспыхнул. Одной ладонью он поспешил прикрыть пах, за второй спрятал горевшее лицо.

— Прости! Прости, Хару!

Как стыдно, боже, как стыдно было Макото! Ещё ужасно смешно, но стыдно гораздо сильнее. От поцелуев и объятий возбудиться до полноценной эрекции! Макото потряс головой… а Харука по-прежнему совершенно спокойно прижимался к нему животом.

Так и не сделав шаг назад, Харука поднял голову. Сквозь пальцы Макото увидел его взгляд и…

— Нет-нет-нет! Даже не думай, — прошептал он. Хорошо, что ладонь скрывала его дурацкую улыбку.

Харука вздохнул — и отошёл. Он подцепил большими пальцами гидрошорты, немного наклонился и потянул их вниз...

Макото резко отвернулся. Не отнимая ладони от паха, он прошмыгнул в душ, молясь, чтобы Нагиса с Реем не обратили на него внимание.

* * *

Поцелуев с Харукой было мало, и все они были ценнее сокровищ. Макото берёг их. От ожидания и предвкушения он получал удовольствие немногим меньшее, чем от самих поцелуев. От внимательного, серьёзного Харуки вначале и его рассеянного взгляда в конце. Из-за всего этого Макото пребывал в эйфории совершенной влюблённости, — а ведь у него оставалось ещё три поцелуя.

Третий раз случился в бассейне.

На обеде Рей предупредил, что задержится из-за дежурства. Нагиса, судя по всему, ему помогал. Харука с Макото оказались в бассейне раньше всех, и Макото в голову пришла интересная мысль.

— Хару, — позвал он прежде, чем Харука успел прыгнуть в воду. Харука с сомнением покосился на него. — Можно я получу свой третий?..

На слово «поцелуй» у него не хватило смелости.

Харука посмотрел на воду — обернулся на Макото. Снова на воду — сделал шаг к тумбе — быстро скользнул взглядом по лицу. Макото, закусив губу, ждал.

Наконец Харука сделал выбор. Он спрыгнул в воду, окатив Макото брызгами.

— Ну вот, — Макото вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Это было предсказуемо.

Харука, впрочем, тут же вынырнул рядом с ним, вытянул руку и дёрнул за штанину.

— Что такое, Хару?

Харука настойчиво подергал ещё. Макото в удивлении присел на колени. Харука схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе, едва не затащив в воду.

Макото упирался ладонями в бортик, а Харука держался за его спину — и целовал.

Харука был весь сырой, с волос на губы, щёки, шею стекала вода. Макото то и дело отвлекался слизать её. Он аккуратно лёг на грудь, чтобы было удобнее, и протянул руки к Харуке.

— Макото.

Харука смотрел пристально и покачивался на поверхности. Макото понял: Харука был в нетерпении. Ему хотелось как можно скорее нырнуть, поплыть, но Макото он тоже не желал отпускать.

Макото с нежностью прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, только наметив укус. Харука задрал голову, и Макото, осмелев, лизнул его в шею под подбородком, проследил языком путь соскользнувшей с волос капли: снизу вверх, от ключицы до виска.

— Тепло… — тихо сказал Харука.

И Макото едва не задохнулся от полноты чувств. Нежить Харуку было даже лучше, чем почёсывать утреннего котика.

Макото снова наклонился за поцелуем. Харука приоткрыл рот, позволяя гладить его языком между губ. Харука настойчиво тянул его за шею, и Макото уже думал, что спуститься к нему в бассейн и продолжить там — отличная идея…

— Э-э-э?!

Макото с Харукой отпрянули друг от друга. Они ни с чем не могли бы спутать этот удивлённый, несдержанный вскрик. Макото вскочил на ноги, Харука инстинктивно спрятался под водой. Впрочем, он тут же вынырнул, зыркнул на Нагису и поплыл в противоположную сторону.

— Мако-чан! Хару-чан! — потрясённо звал их Нагиса.

Макото вздохнул. Разбираться определённо предстояло ему.

Не было никакого желания по-идиотски оправдываться, что они тренировались в искусственном дыхании или что Хару в глаз попала соринка — и Макото, судя по всему, тоже, раз он промахнулся… К тому же он слишком любил Нагису, чтобы так откровенно врать. А главное — уж перед другом ему совсем не было стыдно за свою симпатию к Хару.

Оставалось надеяться, что Нагиса их поймет.

* * *

Чуть позже Макото сидел на бортике бассейна, свесив ноги в воду, и с улыбкой смотрел на Харуку. Тот плавал вдоль другой стороны, и за ним с сосредоточенным видом ходила Го. Харука не обращал на неё внимания.

К Макото подсел Нагиса.

— Мако-чан, — с опаской сообщил он, — ты сияешь!

— Что? — не понял Макото и обернулся, не переставая улыбаться.

Нагиса в мнимом испуге прикрыл рот рукой.

— Будда! — Затем он закрыл глаза, как будто Макото в самом деле ослеплял. Прыснул от смеха и хлопнул его по плечу. — Да брось, брось. Ты просто жу-утко довольный! Это из-за Хару-чана, да?

Макото не нашёлся, что ответить, и перевёл взгляд обратно на Харуку. Тот как раз вынырнул на конце дорожки и принялся отряхиваться.

— Но не смейте уединяться, иначе наш командный дух пропадёт! — Нагиса сунул палец под нос Макото и строго погрозил им. — Рей-чан говорит, что это не наше дело, но…

— Постой, — Макото укоризненно взглянул на него. — Ты рассказал Рею?

— Что? О чем ты, Мако-чан, конечно, рассказал! — возмутился Нагиса. — Это же касается всей команды! — Он задумался. — Хотя Рей-чан так не считает… Но всё равно!

Макото рассмеялся и потрепал его по голове.

— Всё хорошо, Нагиса.

Хитрый взгляд из-под ладони ясно говорил, что Нагиса в этом даже не сомневается.

— И всё же, — протянул Нагиса, болтая ногами в воде. — Как так получилось, что Хару-чан проспорил?

— Что? — удивлённо отозвался Макото. Харука вылез из бассейна, сложил руки на груди и теперь слушал Го, посматривая в их сторону. — О. Нагиса, ты неправильно понял. — Макото отвёл взгляд от Харуки и легко улыбнулся. — Поцелуи проспорил я.


End file.
